Generally, a virtual reality (VR) technique indicates a technique ultimately aiming to maximize the utilization of information by allowing all the senses (a sight sense, a hearing sense, a smell sense, a taste sense, and a touch sense) of the human body to be immersed in the virtually created world through interaction thereamong in a three-dimensional (3D) virtual environment created through a computer graphic (CG) technique and similar to an actual environment to three-dimensionally reproduce a virtual space to a participant and immerse a person in the virtual space.
For example, when a user wears a VR headset, a skiing ground covered with white snow appears in front of his/her eyes. Even though he/she turns his/her head in all directions, he/she is in the middle of the skiing ground. Snowboards on which his/her feet are put start to be slid, and a cliff then appears suddenly. At this moment, an empty space appears below the feet. Although his/her head recognizes the fact that it is virtual reality, he/she feels as if a virtual skiing ground in the headset is reality due to excellent realism.
As described above, a VR service provides a new experience to the user, but is not commercially served in relation to purchase and consumption of contents.